Breathe
by im2kool4u12897
Summary: Max was kiddnapped and taken back to the school two years ago. Fang and the flock have been searching for her ever since but have almost given up. At school Max undergoes many surprising twists and finally escapes. Max has changed.. and she doesnt know it
1. Two of a Kind

**this is my first story so enjoy! plz review good or bad comments cuz both ways gives me advice on my story ****also I will be needing a boy and girl name so any suggestions will be helpful I want names my reviewers will like…srry if its kinda short I did my best and I kinda wanted it to be short so there can be a cliffy at the end srry haha now enough of me talking…again enjoy the story! I don't own Maximum Ride or any characters that JP made. I only own the characters I created.**

Max's Pov:

Knives were slicing through me as I tried not to cry or scream even though every feeling wanted me to. _Don't show weakness be strong_ I tried to encourage my self but so far that wasn't working.

If you thought I was exaggerating on the whole knife slicing through me thing let me get this in your head: I wasn't.

Whitecoats surrounded me working on my spine, but what on my spine I had no idea all I knew was it hurt. Like hell. I was strapped to a operating table in a hospital nightgown with a black bag over my head making it impossible to see.

"That's enough we will finish our test later put the experiment back in its cage," the whitecoat in charge instructed.

Rough hands pulled me up and flung me helplessly over an erasers shoulder. We made our way through the white walls of the School to my cage.

One of the erasers that were behind the one carrying me began to pull my hair. I smacked his hand with all the energy I had but since I had just went through an operation I didn't have much.

He grinned showing his yellow, crooked eraser teeth then touched my face being careful to dig his claws into my skin.

"Want to go and play?" he asked in a deep perfect voice that sounded like honey.

"What play fetch? Ok go and go get the ball and ill play with you when we get to the pound."

It was hard to tell but his face got all redish violetish and he smacked me across the head almost making me pass out.

When we finally got to my cage they threw me in like a rag doll and I grunted in pain. Slowly I dragged myself to the corner of my small cell. _At least their safe…at least my family's safe. _I smiled knowing that

Angel would be 9 years old, Nudge 14, Gazzy 11, and Ella should be 16 by now. Iggy, Fang, and me were 17. I missed them so much. The whitecoats told me I have been here for 2 years. My eyes started to water with tears as I thought of my flock. _Don't cry Maximum Ride doesn't cry!_ But the tears came and soon I was weeping on the hard cold cellar floor.

Soon I will be out of here. Soon Im gonna blow this joint I promised myself.

I woke up to hear the door open and a whitecoat dump two small figures in the cage 5 ft. away from me. I could tell the smaller figure was a girl and the bigger one a boy.

After the white coat left I peered anxiously at the kids. Both were tan, and really skinny probably from lack of food from this place. It looked like the girl was only 4 and the boy only 5. I felt bad for them. I knew what it was like to be in a strange, painful place at a young age wishing that you would just die or that your mom or dad would come in save you. I wondered where their parents were or if they even knew they were gone.

Slowly both heads turned to stare at me.

I stared.

Then I gasped.

I was looking straight at younger versions of Fang…..and me.

**haha cliffy! lol i didnt know that i named the ch. Breathe when thats what the name of the story is woops lol. srry again didnt realize so short but i promise next chapter will be a lot longer review review review!!!!! **


	2. Flashback

**I'm soooo sorry for taking so long I have been grounded for a long time. I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and would love more! Oh and I forgot to mention I'm not going to include Total unless you really want me to, because reviewers come first on my list. To the screen name: Village Idiot's Pet thank you and I hope this time it is better. Don't forget review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of JP's characters. I only own the plot and my characters. **

Fangs Pov:

I remember it so well. It haunts me still in my nightmares. I wake up sweating and panicking. That was one of the worst days of my life. The day the School took my love, and leader. My Maximum Ride.

The morning seemed so normal. Everybody screaming, "No cooking Max!" Gazzy's usual "outburst", Nudge on her Nudge channel, and me disappearing now and then. We had all been stuck inside our lodge that Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, was helping pay for. So Iggy suggested that we go outside and get some fresh air that we definitely all needed.

The lodge was pretty small, but we all had enough room. Nudge and Angel shared one room (pink of course), Max got her own room, and us guys shared a huge room.

Iggy and Gazzy went to toss a football, and much do Max's dismay, decided they were gonna play bomb football. Yes folks, bomb football. Please whatever you do don't ask Angel and Nudge went and played some girlie game. I saw Max flying by herself so I decided to follow her. I noticed she looked really distracted and worried so I swooped down and took her hand.

Since our wings are so big holding hands while flying is kind of hard to do. She glanced at me, then at our wings which were overlapping each other. My black midnight ones, with her brown and white spotted wings.

"Tell me what's bugging you," I asked.

"I honestly don't know….. I have this feeling like something's not right. It has been bugging me all day."

We landed on a ledge and sat on the edge, side by side, still holding hands. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the flock today. Now please enjoy yourself while you can before we have to go back in. See it looks like it's about to rain." I comforted her.

"How am I supposed to enjoy myself? I mean-" Max started but I interrupted her. I looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"By enjoying this"

I took her chin and pulled it towards me. Then praying that she wouldn't run away, I kissed her. I braced myself for her to pull away and take off leaving me behind, frustrated and sad. Surprisingly, she put her arms around my head and twirled my hair in her fingers. It seemed like we were there kissing for 5 hours but it could have only been 5 minutes and I wouldn't have known. Finally, we broke apart. She smiled sheepishly, a gorgeous smile that would have lighted anything up. Then her smile disappeared.

It was replaced with a look that I would never ever forget. She was terrified, her eyes big, and her jaw dropped. Then she got really pale. I spun around. "Shit!" I swore. Erasers were everywhere. They covered the field and our lodge. I saw Gazzy punch one in the face, but another one come up behind him and punch him on the back of the head, making him pass out. I unfurled my wings and went down to help with Max. She had her determined look on her face, like nothing could stop her.

I grabbed the first eraser I saw and started nailing him in the face. Then I did a round off kick and kneed him in the balls. Sorry dude, hope you weren't planning on having any kids. Glancing over I saw an eraser slam Nudge into a tree, and heard her scream in pain. On my left side, I saw Angel using her mind control to make 3 erasers jump off a cliff. Damn that girl was evil! I smiled, but only for a second. Iggy shouted watch out to me as an eraser tried to claw me, but I dodged it and punched him in the nose, blood gushing out.

Somebody screamed a piercing scream that could wake the dead. I frantically looked and saw it couldn't be Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, or Iggy because they were all unconscious. That only left……

"MAX!" I yelled. She was being carried away. Her hands and feet were tied behind her back like hunters would do to animals. Fury flowed through my body, as I ran as fast as I could do catch up with her. One of the erasers took a long sharp needle out and stabbed Max with it..

Run! The only thing I wanted was to get to Max. The only thing on my mind was her. I saw her look at me in a dazed way. Saw her mouth my name. Saw the erasers throw a black bag over her head. Saw the erasers stuff her in a mini van.

Saw them take off with my Maximum Ride.

**So how did I do? Let me know my pressing that little green button that everyone loves ****. Oh and I really need names for a boy and girl I haven't gotton any so far! Thank you! **

** ~im2kool4u12897~**


	3. Watching

**K well heres Ch. 3 I hope you guys all like it! I would like to thank: xXPheonixWingsXx, and FuzzyPurplePickledPeople for giving me great ideas on names! **** This is the last chance to pick names for a boy and girl other wise I get 2 pick from the names those 2 gave me. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers which are probably the number 1 reason y I do this. O and a quick thank you 2 joaly999 I appreciated what you said. Thanks so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride only my stuff u get the picture haha.**

Max's Pov:

WHAT THE HELL?? Every single detail about Fang and me were reflected in front of me….except they were younger. Younger version of me had my dark brown eyes, same brown hair with blonde streaks, same face….same everything. Even down to my brown and white spotted wings. And Fang, was absolutely adorable looking. Those dark mysterious eyes, olive tone skin, face, dark raven hair, and midnight wings. I missed him so much. Tears stung in my eyes. I wiped them away, and turned back to the look alikes.

The girl whispered to the boy. He nodded then stared at me curiously. "What are your names?" I asked them, my voice shaking.

"I don't know," answered the girl honestly. Then she shivered and snuggled into the boy. Both of the kids were wearing a small plain white shirt and hospital plain white pants. Yawning, the boy layed down pulling the girl next to him to keep her warm. Winith a few seconds, both were fast asleep, but still alert. I smiled reminding me of Fang in me when we were in the school.

I layed down and closed my eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. Runnng through my mind were the two kids and how they resembled Fang and me so much. I didn't no, but I promised myself I would find out. Then I would blow this joint.

~:~

I woke up to discover a eraser dragging me out of my cage, both of the kids eyes wide and terrified. I smiled, giving them hope even though I knew that they didn't believe it. I was led down the halls until I arrived at a big door at the end of the hall. Pushing me into the middle of the field I was met by two dozen erasers. One of the erasers down at the end smiled showing a wolfy grin and raised his fingers and made a your dead gesture. I rolled my eyes then got into fighting stance.

K Max you can do this. A bell dinged somewhere and all of the erasers ran to attack. I met one with a blow to the stomach, then flipped him onto another eraser. Unfortunatly, when I was doing that someone cut my stomach and I felt a sharp pain. I put my hand there and it came back with a red, sticky substance. My blood.

That just made me mad. I kicked and punched but ended up getting beat up in return. An eraser punched me in the nose, making it break and then punched me in the stomach making me double over in pain. I remember getting so fed up with everything, so mad about kidnapping me, hurting the flock, scaring those two kids, and so much more stuff the shit hole of a place did to us. That's when I exploded. Yes everybody reading this, exploded. Not like exploded guts and blood everywhere of course. No just like exploded with all my pain, fury, sadness, and other emotions and let me tell you there were a lot. Why the hell cant these stupid dumbass erasers just like break their bones, and bleed!

That's when it all happened.

About five of the erasers standing nearest to me were blasted off their feet. They hit the wall on the other side of the field, about 100 yards away from me. My jaw dropped. Did I do that? I put my hands up and focused on three erasers that were standing there not knowing what to do. Then with all the energy I had I picked them up with "my mind" and threw them where they hit one of the windows near the other erasers. I smiled a wicked smile then I reached out and imagined one of the eight pillars that surrounded the field falling on the remaining erasers and knocking them out. I blinked and there was the pillar, about fifteen feet away from me, erasers bloody and unconscious.

I laughed at my new found ability. I loved it so much. Just then about thirty more erasers came out this time all with guns. Uh oh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw I figure peering at me through one of the watching windows. They looked a little taller then me, and skinny not wolfy and all. An eraser came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head knocking me into unconsciousness.

A Persons Pov:

I watched from the window as she blew, the erasers off their feet. Then she looked amazed and put her hands out again making the pillar crash on top of the remaining erasers. Ouch. I winced and smiled. Damn she was powerful. I couldn't wait to meet her. Then an eraser came up and hit her in the back of her head. She fell, blood seeping out of her shirt. They picked her up and carried her off to the lab to stitch her up.

They needed to keep her alive. Other wise their plan wouldn't work and I don't know what would happen. Max was taken into the lab to be stiched up then she would after words be carried off to meet someone special. I knew she would resist. Max would struggle, kick, and punch even if she was hurt. But I knew for a fact she would listen when she got to the office.

After all then she will be able to meet her twin brother.


	4. What!

**Ok so the girl names that I got from my reviewers are: Blade, Day, Tiger, Jessika (yea with a k its unique), Destiny, and Lindsay. The boy names that I got were: Addison (Addy for short), Night, Fire, Shane, Chase, and Ace. Tell me which ones you liked when you review hope fully and the names with the most votes are gonna be it. Thank you for all of the names that you gave me I appreciated every one of them! **

**So since I live in USA, not telling where, I haven't got the FANG book and am pretty mad about it since im dieing to read it! Is it good? I wish they would hurry up and tell us the cast for the Maximum Ride movie(which by the way they were thinking of using Rob Patterson and Kristen Stewart which sux) Any ways to the story. **

Max's Pov:

I woke up with a huge headache. You can imagine how happy I was about that. I blinked a few times, blinded by the bright light in my face. I tried to move my arm, so I could get up but I realized that I was strapped on a table. My hands were cuffed above my head, my feet cuffed at the bottom of the table. They had even gone to the extreme of having the thick metal around my stomach and it a circular head device to keep it in place. Over all I was uncomfortable. And pissed.

The door opened and three whitecoats came in. A big fat one with greasy black hair, a thin nerdy brown haired with glasses, and a woman with long red hair and an evil smile. I immediately hated her. Before I could say anything smart, the woman slapped duct tape across my mouth. Then the big fat one(now called Frankenstein) grabbed a pair of sharp pointy things. Red head went and got a needle about four inches long while Nerd Boy got an plastic baggie thing.

Realizing what they were going to do I started thrashing, trying to brake free. Then it clicked. My power! Pretending like I was scared (which I kinda was if you didn't notice the big fat needle) my eyes got wide and pretended to beg.

"Don't worry this isn't going to hurt…. It's going to hurt a lot." Red head smiled evilly. Oh gee thanks that makes me feel soooo much better. She was about to stick it in my arm, when it stopped in mid air. Frowning she pushed harder but it still wouldn't budge. Clearly frustrated she started trying to stab it in me, but I wouldn't let it go past 6 inches of my arm.

"Let me do it," Frankenstein offered.

"Shut up! Make sure the blood bag is ready and leave me alone!" Red head snapped. Shaking his head Frankenstein took a step back and let her do it. Red Head started to glare and yell at me.

"What the hell are you doing! Let me stick this needle in you, you little bitch!"

I grinned. Then I pushed with my mind making the needle come around and stab the lady in the leg. Gasping she fell to the ground. Both of the guys knelt down to help her, and that's when I made my move. I slammed them into the wall with a terrible snapping sound. Then I bent the metal cuffs with my mind until they were all broken, allowing me to slip out of them. I ran to the door and burst out into the hall way, not wanting to waste any time. I looked up ahead and saw a door on my right so I went through there then turned left. I was met by four erasers. Feeling drained, I decided to use my combat skills instead of my power. They came at me so I knocked the first one down with my hand and I grabbed the first one and chucked him at his friends. Damn they weigh a ton!

There was a window at the end of the hall. I had a burst of speed and I hurled myself out the window. Except I never got out. When I was jumping out two erasers grabbed my legs and started to drag me to a big brass door. I started screaming my head off. I guess I must have been screaming pretty loud because the erasers slapped me, but that only made me scream louder. When we got to the door they slammed me into a huge black chair. Bracing myself for their punches I squeezed my eyes shut. Until someone started laughing that wasn't an eraser of course.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was a deep red with dark wood flooring. There was only one window, which was looking out into the arena from where I had just been. Where I had discovered my new skill. Another two erasers joined the first two, guarding the door behind me. Across from me was a dark desk. Filling the black chair was a tall man, with brown hair and gray strands. His piercing eyes stared at me, just like they had when I was 12. He had a formal grey suit on. Then I met the gaze of a boy.

He looked about my age around 17 or 18. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and he had brownish, blondish hair. He was wearing dark jeans, and a grey V-Neck shirt that cut down so you could see his abs. Oh they reminded me of Fang so much. How handsome and muscular….Snap out of it Max! No! The boy smiled at me and winked showing his glorious teeth. That's when I noticed a feather. I gasped. He had dark brown wings, with thin white stripes going through them. At the top was a thin line across of white. They reminded me of mine, except mine were a lighter color.

"Maximum Ride. Its good to see you again. I see you've been causing a great deal of grief lately," Jeb scorned.

"That's my job, and I would have to say I would rather see Osama then you," I replied back. Jeb flinched. Score 1 for me.

"Before I began I would like to warn you that if you do be smart with me you are only making it worse on yourself. Also, you can't use your power in here because we have developed a device that shuts it down when your near it. Now-" he started but knowing me I wasn't going to end the conversation like that.

"Listen buddy, I will smart off when I like and I will use my power when I like you little asshole of a traitor."

One of the big erasers came up and punched me in the stomach making me double over in pain. While I was doing that I smiled. Score 2 for Max. Satisfied, Jeb started his speech.

"You have started to develop by yourself lately. A lot of these skills are dangerous as you can tell. I am here with you now because you have three choices. 1) you can cooperate with our tests and live. 2) Live and be a weapon for either us or some other company. You would be doing what that company says even if it means killing. Or 3) die. You would be exterminated tomorrow at 4:00 after we do some tests. It would be a waste but if your not willing to cooperate then to bad. Your dead. So what are you going to chose Max?"

I pretended to be in deep thought about the decision. I was in thought about how the hell I was going to get out of here. Then my eyes flickered over to the boy who had his eyes trained on me. I turned to face Jeb.

"Well that's a no brainer Sherlock. I'd rather die then cooperate with anybody like you."

Jeb sighed. "Fine. You have 24 hours if you decide to change your mind. Oh and before you go.." he gestured for the boy to step forward. "I would like you to meet experiment # 34527. He is a human hybrid just like you. He was born 17 years ago just like you. He was born on the same day as you but 1 minute earlier."

My heart stopped beating. The only thing that I was focused on was the boy standing behind Jeb, every feature in my mind.

"Max meet your twin brother."

I remember my jaw dropping. Its all kinda hazy from there but I remember being picked up and dragged to my cage. Once I was inside I huddled to the back, and began to cry.


	5. Numbers

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed again but guess what? I got no votes on any kid names which makes me kinda sad…. Haha so I am giving you guys one last shot to vote (you can see all the kid names in Ch. 4) and this will be in Fangs Pov since I haven't done him in a while. Im not real good with sounding like a guy so hints on how are ****very**** helpful! **

**Disclaimer for all the other Ch.s: I do not own Maximum Ride only my characters and my plot.**

Fang's Pov:

"Nick Ride, why don't you answer question 13 for us?" I glanced up at Mr. McDonald. He was my Biology teacher, and he looked like a rat. He had a sharp pointy nose, with greasy hair around the sides of his head. On top of his head he was bald. He had big Harry Potter glasses and honestly needed to get a new definition of colon. Today he was wearing a purple button up shirt that was tucked in his black dress pants. He had an orange tie on with brown spots.

I looked at the board. "Anaphase." Mr. McDonald frowned.

"Yes that's correct. You need to stop dosing off and doodling in that notebook of yours. You're lucky you even have a low B in this class Mr. Ride." Then he went on to picking on Stephan the trouble maker in the class. Iggy turned around in his seat to give me a sympathetic look. Yes he is blind but the whole rapture hearing thing lets him know where everything is. His hearing has been getting even better lately, so he knows who the person is by vibrations in a second. I shook my head and began to write in my notebook again.

It was a journal of every time and date that the flock went searching for Max. There had to be at least a hundred from the past two years. I was writing down a search that we had done last night.

_5:37pm May 13__th__ 2010:_

_California- Looked through whole state of California until 4:00am next morning. No sign of Max and the school is abandoned and run down. Went inside and found a file that had Max's name on it. It also had my name on it and the words Experiment 19 and Experiment 20. Also the numbers 40228145. Nothing else and no location. Trying to decode numbers as of now._

"F-Nick? Dude you there?" Iggy was shaking my shoulder.

"What? Oh shit the bell rang." I gathered all my stuff and headed out of the class room. Thank god the end of the day.

"Hey Nick I wanna talk to you for a minute," Lissa said. She was standing right next to my locker, daring me to say no. I sighed.

"Get the rest of the flock together and meet me outside of the Starbucks. Don't get Nudge anything with to much caffeine please?" I asked Iggy. He laughed then nodded and whispered a good luck to me. I'll probably need it.

"Ya?" She smiled and flicked her long red hair.

"I think we should hang out at the movies tonight… maybe grab some dinner while were at it?" She said taking a step closer. I took a step back, my head touching the wall.

"Nah I'm busy tonight. Any ways I don't date. I have to be focused on my grades," I lied. The true reason was I didn't want to date because of Max. I loved her. And I wouldn't rest until I found her. Apparently my answer wasn't good enough for Lissa. She took another step closer.

"Come on Nick. We could have so much fun together… if your so worried about your grades we could have a study date. I promise I'll try not to distract you." Then she took her hand and caressed my cheek. I pushed her hand away then pushed her away.

"Lissa I said no. I don't want to go any where with you I'm sorry." Than with that I walked away to meet my flock.

When I got there Nudge and Gazzy were drinking a Java Chip **(That's my fav. drink from starbucks! (: haha) **and Angel a double chocolate chop. Iggy handed me a Mocha Frappe, while he had a Iced Coffee.

"How did it go? Angel told me Lissa had some pretty nasty stuff on her mind." Iggy said winking. I glared at Angel. She just shrugged than went back to drinking. We started walking to the lodge. Crap I had world cultures homework to do. Whatever I'll just skip it. Stupid longitude and latitude.

Fang that's it! _What are you talking bout Angel?_ Longitude and latitude! What if that's what the numbers are? SHIT! I had never thought about that. Wow isn't school supposed to make you smarter not dumber? Fang language! _Sorry Angel. We need to get home fast that way we can see if that's really what the numbers mean. _

"Guys come on were gonna fly home I think I know what the numbers mean."

Everyone nodded and we ran into an ally way. Unfurling my dark wings I jumped into the air followed by the flock. We flew through the air, enjoying the wind hitting my face. I pumped my wings to make them go faster. Damn why can't I have super speed like Max? That would be so convenient right now. I spotted the lodge and dove down towards it, being careful not to land to ruff. When we finally landed I sprinted through the house and into my room. I could hear running feet behind me. Mrs. Martinez was out shopping with Ella so we didn't have to worry about her questions.

"Fang what do you think the numbers mean?" Gazzy asked.

"40228145. What if those were a location?" I opened my laptop and entered the numbers in on Google. I clicked on the first link that referred to them as a location. Sure enough it popped up with something. I wrote it down on a piece of paper with everyone crowded around me peering at the screen. Nudge gasped. Gazzy ran inside his room and shouted something about packing followed right behind Angel.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" Iggy demanded. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go pack your bags we found Max." He nodded. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my school backpack. I carried it to the table and dumped everything on it. Books, pencils, calculators, and trash came pouring out. Trust me I was not the organized person. I shook it then went to the kitchen and started putting dry foods in it. Then I took some waters and 5 apples out for the flight.

I put the pack on the counter then scribbled a note on an old envelope, telling Mrs. Martinez where we were going and that we would try to be back soon. Then with that I grabbed a draw string bag and went to my room. I yanked open my dresser, and started stuffing clothes into the bag. Most of the were black with an occasional gray shirt. When I was done I took one long look at my room and went back to the mess on the table. Grabbing my journal with all of the searching dates and times in it.

Were waiting for you outside. I nodded letting her know I was coming. Slamming the door shut, I locked it. Then I studied my flock. Each and everyone of them had something new in their eyes. Hope. I gave one of my rare smiles. Wow I haven't given one of those…well since the day Max disappeared. They all smiled back, especially Nudge grinning ear to ear. I put my fist out and we all stacked fists.

"Come on guys. Were going to Chili Ohio."

**Well that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW pleassseee. I wont update until I get 4 reviews that's really not that much I don't think. You guys are my only motivation (: also VOTE on name pleassssee. Thanks again. One last thing I am starting a new story I actually had a dream about it and decided to turn it into a story. I'm not sure what the title is gonna be yet but I think it should be up and posted tomorrow or maybe even tonight if I'm in a good mood! **


	6. Names

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I was thrilled when i found out how many reviews totall i have. 30! thats pretty good on my part (: anyways a shout out to Time4PlanB for being the first person to vote on names! I decided and I'm pretty sure youll find out what they are in this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had a BIG writers block. Litteraly I stared at a piece of paper for like a half an hour not knowin what to write. But I figured it out so here it is! This is still kinda of a filler chapter but more action should be coming. **

Max's Pov:

_Meet your twin brother. _

No! It wasn't possible! There was no way. He couldn't be...right? I didn't know. All i wanted to do was scream. Scream and kill all these whitecoats for putting me through this. How dare they!

I was sitting in my cage, my back against the bars with my head in my hands. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. Every part of me was filled with sadness. I missed my flock. I was sick of being tortured. And I was sick of people messing with my mind.

My mind went back to the boy. He looked so much like me. His eyes, the brownish-blondish hair, his facial features, everything. Even around the same wings. What did Jeb say? "M_eet experiment # 34527. He is a human hybrid just like you. He was born 17 years ago just like you. He was born on the same day as you but 1 minute earlier."_ My heart stopped at the memory. Only one minute earlier than me. But instead of resisting the whitecoats, he had joined them. My own brother was my enemy. Thats just great.

I wiped my tears away and looked up. This was so unlike me. Maximum Ride never crys. Never. I mean I hadn't even cried when I broke 5 ribs. I was not gonna cry over this. I needed a way out. I needed to escape.

I glanced around taking in everything around me. Pretty much same old same old. White walls, white stone floor. One door which surprise, was white. Than I remembered who else shared this room with me. I looked over at the cage beside me. The little boy was curled up in a ball, his eyes squeezed shut. Peering over him I still couldn't see the other little girl. Where was she?

At that moment the door opened. A eraser walked in dragging the girl by her arm. His yellow nails dug into her skin and when he threw her in the cage I could see the red scratches from where he had been holding her. He slammed the cage shut than walked out. The girl almost cried but a look of determination crossed her face. Holy crap! She looked almost exactly like me when she did that! I watched her as she shook her brother awake. He sat up wiping his eyes. He looked at her than shook his head. Hmm I wonder what that was about?

Than his eyes met mine. Dang it was like seeing Fang from the past. It was so spooky.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I kinda just looked at him.

"It's okay you can tell us. You can trust us," The little girl promised me.

I hesitated than said,"Maximum Ride. You can call me Max." I smiled at them. They were only toddlers what could they do? The boy nodded and the girl smiled back. She was so cute. I loved kids. Unless they just happen to blow up your alarm clock. I would suggest they run from me if that ever happens again. **(remember 1st book? Gazzy and Iggy? (: gotta love those two)**

Urrgg I had to stop callin them boy and girl. They needed names. No kid should ever have to have a name like subject 67 or experiment 6831. Its just not right. I would help them pick out names.

"How would you two like to have a name?" I asked them.

The boy perked up at this. "Really?" The girl asked excitedly. I hadn't ever seen her this happy. I grinned.

"Yupp. Now since you guys are unique how bout you guys pick unique names? Something that really means something to you."

Both of them looked at each other. It was like they were having a silent convorsation in their heads. They couldn't read minds cause I would have known by now. Its probubly just my imagination. Than they both got quiet. Their happy, excited looks where replace by sad looks.

The girl spoke first," I want my name to be Jessika. With a K. **(They are really smart kids cause of the 2% bird thing)**

"Ummm ok. Any reason why you chose that name?" She nodded her head.

"There was a man with wings just like us. They looked alot like yours. He taught us stuff. He told me that if he could name me my name would be Jessika."

"What happened to him?" I was very curious now.

"The whitecoats took him. He went away for a really long time. Than he came back and told us that we were filthy kids. That our real names would always be subject 89 and subject 87. Than he hit him," she said guesturing at the boy. "We only see him now when we fight the wolf things. We try to fight but I always lose and feel dizzy." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm so sorry." I reached through the cage and held her hand. She stiffined at first. Than she mouthed a thank you at me and relaxed.

"What about you?" I asked the boy. He shrugged.

"How about Chase? You always chase after the wolf things even though they try to hurt you. And you loved playing hide and seek, and tag." Jessika suggested. The boy thought for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Sure." One worded sentences. Yupp just like Fang.

Jessika yawned. Then Chase yawned. I motioned for them to lay down. I smiled at them and watched them fall asleep.

I lay down and stared at the top of the cage. There was so many thoughts in my mind. Jessika and Chance, this mysterious man, Jeb, and my twin brother. I felt like there was something that I was supposed to remember but I couldnt.

Than it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was supposed to die.

Well thats just great. Maybe my own brother will do the honors! That should go over nicely.

_Not everything is as it seems Max._

Whats that supposed to mean Voice?

_You shouldn't believe what everyone says._

So what your saying that I don't have a brother?

_Know I can assure you that you do._

Than what do you mean?

Of course the voice stopped answering me after that. Whatever. I'll just relax and wait until the time comes. Soon all this pain will go away.

_Max don't give up there are people that love you. Even people that you didn't know loved you. _I thought of the flock. Then Ella and my mom. I turned my head and I my eyes watered.

Jessika and Chase. I had to save them from this hell hole.

And I only had less than 10 hours to come up with a plan.

I smiled to myself. I knew what to do.

**Ok well thats it! Review plz! Oh and my new story is called With Me. Please check it out you have no idea how happy that would make me (: Also please check out my friends stories: ****IsabellClairLover**'s- Maximum Ride: With a Twist. Also 's- Rue. Finally sls926's- The Old Meets the New. These stories are sooooooo good you guys will love them. Thanks! REVIEW!


	7. Authors Note :

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Im sooooo sooorrrryy. **** I feel really bad right now because when I went on vacation to Pittsburgh about around June 31****st**** and I took my laptop with me. I had been hoping to work on my two stories on my way there and update there too so I didn't go 2 weeks without updating. Well my dad put my laptop in my bag and checked it in. I was going to have it on a carry on so it wouldn't get stolen. Naturally I didn't find out that I checked it in on accident until I got on the plane. 3 hours later I got my bag and as soon as I felt the top of it I realized it was stolen. I burst into tears, I wont lie. That was $500 freaking dollars or more. So now I lost my stories and my laptop. The only reason why I could update today to tell you guys bout this was because I am using my moms computer to do a history project. I have no idea when I am getting a new computer and I don't know when I can update next. I'm really sorry bout all of this but I'm pretty sure if I don't get a computer for Christmas or my birthday in January, you might not here from me until another year or 2. **

**Again I'm soooo sorry **

**Lots of Love,**

***im2kool4u12897***


	8. Im back!

Helloo (:

Guess what? I got my laptop back! The police recieved a hit from a pawn shop, and it turned out to be my computer. The guy who stole it from the airport was arrested, and I got my computer back. The bad thing is though is that he deleted everything from my computer. I dont even have Microsoft Word anymore so instead im using Word Pad. That means that all my stories are now gone. I dont remember where I was going with them either.

So I would like to know if you want me to...

Continue my story from where I left off?

or

Start over. I can make the chapters longer and fix them up. Also incorperate some stuff that you guys would like or change some stuff?

or

Just end the story.

I hope you dont choose the last option...

Also Im thinking about having a beta? Im not sure yet. But these next few weeks might get a little hectec and well im only gunna behable to update once a week maybe. I have a life(; Not only that but im going on vacation and I cant take my computer cause of past experiences...

Lemme know watcha guys think/want. That means either:

REVIEW or PM ME!

Love,

Sarah (i hate using my username so theres my real one(:)


End file.
